Webs and Scalpels
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: The road to love is usually a bumpy one, and Airachnid's no stranger to it.But when she comes to the revelation that she's in love with Ratchet, that road's going to get some twists and turns. Chpt. 14 lemon rewrite, for all you sick bastards...
1. Free Falling

Tarantula belongs to another author, I don't know who , but they get full credit for him.

Webs and Scalpels

She had fallen for him. She was sure of that now. Airachnid had fallen for the Autobot medic Ratchet. '_Of all Mechs, why him?, '_she thought. Airachnid wouldn't let the sparkbreak hurt her again. Not after Tarantula.

Tarantula had been her love interest during the war. He had been a strange mech, sporting green, purple and yellow dermic plating and about eight optics total. His most interesting fact was he was a medic that would treat anyone, Autobot or Decepticon. There was a Prime, Sentinel Zeta, who did not like this and put Tarantula to death for his 'crimes'. Airachnid had terminated Sentinel easily for Tarantula's murder. '_This is what I see in Ratchet," _she thought. '_All that knowledge in just two optics.'_


	2. Surprises and Seduction

Ratchet was furious. Furious because no one would ever _care(IF HE ONLY KNEW)._.Well, he thought of team Prime as a family of some sorts. But no one would ever really care. It was always,'Ratchet, open the groundbridge ', or, 'Ratchet , Bumblebee's T-cog needs repairing.'It was never 'Ratchet, our berth calls', or , 'Ratchet, I love you'.Coolant welled up in his optics as he felt for the first time in ages. He decided to take a nice _llllooooonnnnngggg_ drive out to clear his thought was rumbling around beside the reddish cliffs of the Nevada desert when something _gelatinous_ hit him. transformed just fast enough to prevent being tied up by Airachnid's webs in-wait….. AIRACHNID'S webs? '_This is bad,' _he thought. "Ah, the _medic_,"he heard the spider-bot say."I've been looking for you for a_ long_ time,'she said as she stepped out in front of him, and pulled him in close. Ratchet mentally prepared himself for the he felt no pain, only a tingling on his…. Lips?!He opened his optics to find Airachnid had wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his . He passionately returned the they were finished, Airachnid finally let it out."I just….love you so much,"she said. "So…. Do you feel the same?"She asked."Yes,"Ratchet confirmed."If you truly care for me as much as you claim, than I shall make every attempt to make you feel just as cared for,'he said ." That's good,"Airachnid said ."Because….," she came close to his audio sensor."I'm pregnant,"she whispered. Ratchet's optics widened. "What?!"He exclaimed. "With _ our_ sparkling?"He asked. "No," Airachnid said."There was a medic on Cybertron, Tarantula.I believe it is his child,"She , the Autobot groundbridge opened."Hurry!"Ratchet said."You have to go!" "Until next time ,love,"she said with a smirk on her face as she transformed and flew off."Until next time,"he whispered to himself. Just then ,Arcee stepped out of the portal."Ratchet, where ya been?"she asked."Nowhere," he said. As he stepped through the portal, he bore a smile, a _very_ slight smile. Walking back to his quarters, Bulkhead and Bumblebee saw that smile. "Did Ratchet just smile?"Bulkhead whispered to Bumblebee. A, "He most certainly did", was bleeped back.

Meanwhile, on the berth in his quarters, Ratchet just sighed."Until next time,"He whispered to himself as coolant droplets of joy trickled down his faceplate.


	3. Betrayal

Primus, had those few minutes been wonderous!

Ratchet couldn't wait to see his beloved again.

'_Of anybody else in the whole universe, Airachnid and me is the most unlikely pair , but I thank you for her, Primus, and the sparkling we will soon have,' _he thought .

After all the horrible things she had done, falling in love didn't seem possible.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in,"Ratchet said.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee entered."This may seem a little ridiculous,but we saw you smiling. Why?"Bulkhead asked.

"Well….. um…,"Ratchet stammered.

"C'mon, you've gotta tell 's up.

""No reason,"Ratchet countered.

He got up from his berth and walked out of the room.

They followed him.

Why?

Not telling.

Why?

Not telling.

Why?

Not telling.

Optimus and Arcee had spotted him as well, and joined in the assault.

This continued for another minute before he yelled.

"Quiet! Do you really want to know?"

They all nodded.

"I've…..I've fallen in love with Airachnid."

Optimus's voice became thunderous."Is this true?"

" I don't care if you throw me out . She loves me and I love her,plus we've got a sparkling on the way and-"

"Fratenizing with the enemy will not be tolerated,"Optimus boomed.

"You are no longer welcome among .Out."

Ratchet had gained love that day, but had lost his four closest friends.

He drove back to the spot where he and Airachnid last met.

Once there, he contacted her."Airachnid, you there?"

"I'm here. Missed you, love."

"I've been thrown off team here."

"Roger."

Helicopter rotors roared in the sky until Ratchet could make out the black Alt. form of his beloved.

She transformed and gracefully landed on the ground.

"So, the low-lifes booted you. They can't see what I can see."

She kissed him lightly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to join the Decepticons,"Ratchet said.

"We'll see, love,"Airachnid said.

Contacting the Nemesis,she said,"This is commander Airachnid,requesting a groundbridge.I have a prisoner in tow,"She winked at Ratchet.

Moments later the spinning groundbridge portal opened and Airachnid and Ratchet stepped through,walking through the halls until they reached the bridge.

Megatron stood in all his sick glory at the head console.

"Lord Megatron, I have a gift for you,"Airachnid said.

Ratchet stepped out from behind her. "A defector,"Megatron said.

"What is your story?" "I fell in love with your commander,and was punished for it.

Now I seek revenge,"Ratchet said.

"Well it seems truthful to the Decepticons,"Megatron said.

Ratchet's reply was,"I live to serve, Lord Megatron."


	4. Promise

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

"Finished,"Knockout said as he put down the welder.

The Decepticon symbol now stood proudly on Ratchet's arm.

Much had changed since Optimus had thrown him off team Prime, and he was determined to gain vengeance.

His armor was now the same color as his sparkmate's: the heartbeat patterns were purple, the majority black, and his head spikes where gold.

"Thank you, friend,"Ratchet said.

He walked out of the medroom only to be knocked down by a hug from Airachnid, who had just returned from a long energon scouting mission.

"I missed you, love, "she said with a smile crossing her purple lips.

Just one more month, and then we will be a family, "he said, his optics tracing her bulging abdomen.

"Just one more, "she repeated.

OPTIMUS POV

Optimus had immediately regretted his decision in rejecting his friend.

'_Old friend, why did you have to betray us?I understand love , but with Airachnid?'_he thought.

Now they had no medic and someone who knew their base's location and would willingly give it up was part of the Decepticons now.

Friend or no, Optimus would not hesitate to kill him.

He was the enemy now.

ARCEE POV

Coolant poured from her optics.

How could he?!

How could he possibly fall in love with Airachnid?!

The one who had caused her so much pain!

The one who had killed Tailgate!

And nearly Jack and his mother!

A sparkling no less!

What had Ratchet possibly been thinking?

Why?!

Why?!

Why did he have to hurt her like this?!

Hurt all of them!?

She promised herself 3 things:

Kill Ratchet

Kill Airachnid

But before any of that,she would:

the sparkling, and make the creators WATCH.


	5. Oh My!

Airachnid's Journal

One we will be what I always wanted us to be: A family. I've thought up names for our sparkling:

1 Fission (mech)

2 Chromia (femme)

3 Scope (either)

I just….. Want this to work out so badly.

Nothing this good has happened to me since Tarantula.

I've done so many horrible things in my life, this may be the only way I can redeem myself.

Motherhood.

It used to seem so foreign.

Now…..

A trail of coolant ran down her faceplate as she typed the last sentence.

The door opened and she jumped from the startle.

It was just Knockout.

"Having trouble with your fear, my darling?"He asked.

"No, "she said.

"It's time, "he said.

"For what?"

"The ultrasound."

In the medroom, Airachnid was laying on the table just as Knockout was finished attaching the various cords to her abdomen.

"I'm inducing stasis, "Knockout said.

"Understood, "she said before falling into recharge.

When she awoke, Knockout was standing by the table with a grim look on his face. All the cords had been taken off, so Airachnid could sit up.

"Is something wrong?"Airachnid asked.

No answer.

"Knockout, TELL ME! TELL ME OR I WILL RIP YOUR SPARK-"

"There are two, "he said with that same grim look.

"What?!"

"There are two," he repeated.

She ran over to the screen and hit playback. Sure enough, it showed two curled up forms developing inside her.

"_He's right…By Primus…..he's right…,'_she thought.

Ratchet walked through the halls of the Nemesis, content as ever.

'_Life isn't so bad here. It's at least far better than with my former fri-'_He was bowled over by Airachnid again. She brought her face close to his and kissed him. When they broke, she said, "Love, we're going to have _twins."_

"What?!How did you find out?!"

"Knockout's ultrasound."

"This is great!"

"No, it isn't. I'm not ready for one sparkling, let alone two."

"We'll work through it. Together."

**Next: the sparklings are born!**


	6. Birth

One month later

"Thank you ,Knockout, for helping to reveal my twins.

If we had found out any later,it would have been disastrous,"Airachnid said as she and Knockout walked through the halls.

"It was nothing at all,"he responded.

"Anything for a soon to be mother."

"I guess this is where we part,"he said as he realized they were at the medroom.

"Knockout?"

"Yes?"

"When the twins are ready,what will the signs be-,"she was interrupted by a splorching sound and then realized that there was a small puddle of purple liquid on the floor.

Both of their optics bugged out of their helms at this, and Airachnid put a servo over her mouth in shock.

"Ummm…That,"Knockout the commlink he commanded,_"I NEED FIVE VEHICONS WITH A TABLE HERE NOW!AIRACHNID'S GOING TO GIVE BIRTH!"_

Within five minutes, the Vehicons had arrived with the table. Picking up Airachnid, they put her on it. Seeing as it had wheels, they zoomed it to the medroom.

Knockout pointed to a sixth Vehicon,"You there! Notify Ratchet that it's time!"

Ratchet was surprised. Twins! This was amazing! Then they would really be a family!

A Vehicon rounding the bend and standing in front of him distracted him from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Airachnid is giving birth."

"WHAT?!"

" Follow me."

They ran through the halls until they reached the medroom.

Ratchet caught one last glimpse of his Sparkmate before they sped her in the medroom and closed the door.

"I didn't make it."

"Do not fret. The sparklings will be given to you after they are born."

"I still didn't make i-" the sound was cut short by a scream of pain coming from the medroom,Along with Knockout saying,"PPPPPUUUUSSSHHHHH!"

This continued for hours,hours on about 6, a Vehicon came out holding a bundle.

"This is Caliber,your son,"he said.

"Thank you,"Ratchet said as he took the bundle from the Vehicon.

Looking down on his son, he took in his appearance.

He had his mother's look ,but all except for his optics was white,them being a bright red color.

"Welcome to the world,Caliber,"Ratchet said as coolant trailed from his optics.

However, there was still one sparkling left to one took far less time,only about one-third the time Caliber took.

Finally the screaming stopped. Another sparkling was carried to Ratchet and laid in his arms.

"Fission,"the carrier said.

Fission looked exactly like his brother, but his optics were bright green.

" 're a family."

Next time:ALL FOUR IN DA SAME ROOOOOMMMMMM!


	7. Exploration

(This is a couple months after the twins's birth.(Sparklings grow real fast.)If anybody knows why fanfiction deletes random words from my stuff, tell me.)

It was time for Fission and Caliber's first trip to the outside world.

It was Ratchet's job to take them, for Airachnid was still recovering.

"Fission,Caliber?"

He heard a giggle from under his berth.

"Come out."

The giggling grew louder as two helms came out from under said berth.

"Yes ,daddy?"

"It's time to go."

"You'll have to catch us first!"

The twins exploded out from under the berth and jumped up to the ceiling and hung on(Spider legs have their advantages.).

"Come down."

"Please don't make us go. The bad guys could get us!"

Caliber's trademark Scraplet optics. Only Ratchet could resist them.

"Now."

"Aww…"

They popped off the ceiling and fell onto the berth.

Soundwave,I need a bridge. The twins are coming with."

The spinning portal opened and Ratchet transformed,Fission and Caliber hopping in.

They arrived in a simple canyoned area.

"This isn't what it all looks like, but this is our little portion."

Fission had begun to wander off,completely distracted by a bird flitting around his helm.

"What are you? Can't you talk?"

He reached out to touch it,but it pecked at him and flew off.

He ran after it, intent on finding out just what it was.

Autobot POV

Optimus had just picked up an Energon signature.

"Arcee,I've found an Energon signature.I require you to get to it before the Decepticons do."

"Yes sir."

The groundbridge opened and Arcee sped through it. Bringing out her wrist- blades, she got into a fighting stance as she walked around.

She rounded a corner and there stood a white,green opticed….SPIDER-BOT?

The sparkling.

'_I'm going to enjoy ending you.'_

She pounced on him.

"Ow! Who are you?!Get off!

She had her wrist- blade on his throat.

As she prepared to saw through his neck,she was grabbed by the wings and thrown off Fission.

Ratchet had come.

"Daddy!"

"You."

"You."

"You're going to pay for aligning with the Decepticons."

"You are a FOOL!"

He grabbed her helm and used it as leverage to throw her again.

He had unsheathed his knives and began to jab at Arcee,Who blocked every strike.

"AHHHH(this is a scream of rage, not pain)!"

"YOU. WILL. NEVER .TOUCH .MY. SONS. AGAIN!

He landed a lethal blow on her abdomen.

"Gahh!"

Energon started to leak from the wound.

She fell to her knees, and lay still.

"Caliber,Fission, let's… go home."


	8. Energon Deprivation

Arcee POV

(I lied the chapter before last about the spider family…sorry.)

I…couldn't keep my optics open.

Energon…Deprivation…

The slash…in my…abdomen…..making me….weaker…

Had to stay…awake….

"Ah,a little Autobot,lost?"

Being…carried off…

Optimus…..help…

Bulkhead had just returned to base.

"Optimus,where's Arcee?"

"I have not heard from her since she departed."

"We should go look for her."

"You may go, if you wish."

"Thanks."

He opened the groundbridge and went through it.

No Arcee.

He had used the previous coordinates.

Where was she?

All there was was Energon-wait,Energon?

It ran in a definitive trail, little droplets leading away.

She had been carried off.

And Bulkhead knew exactly by whom.


	9. Wanting

To anyone who managed to guess,Screamer is the culprit!(This is their combined POV)

Arcee awoke in a strange,dank ship.

The Harbinger.

'_No,_'_Scream got me ._

She tried to get up from where she was, but she was locked in place.

Everything but her head was immovable.

Starscream had walked into the chamber.

"Hello,Arcee."

"Fragger!Stay away!"

"Oh, I intend to."

"What do you want?!"

" I merely require…..your aid.I am creating a new faction in this war."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"_We_ are the new faction."

"I'll never help you!"

"Oh, you will. I have been watching Ratchet and if you join me,I will promise to help you gain revenge."

"I…"

It took some thought before,

"I will."

" it out."

He flipped a switch and the lock that had been on her limbs was removed.

She had been keeping her utter anguish inside.

She ran to him and buried her face in his shoulder,weeping all the while.

"Why did he(sniffle)have to hurt us like this?!Why Airachnid?!

Why sparklings?!I'll kill them all!"

"Shh.. I'll ease your pain."

He grabbed the tip of her wing and massaged it.

Sensations that she hadn't felt in ages were creeping back to her again.

"No….this isn't right!"

She walked away from Starscream.

"I was merely helping…."

No you weren't .You were trying to arouse me! Do I have quarters?!"

"Yes."

"Well,see you later!"

She stormed off.

She had been wrong.

But a part of her had been right…he_ did_ want her….


	10. Thoughts

She had thought back to what Starscream had done last night.

' _He was trying to arouse me._

_What was I suppose to do?_

_Let myself _ forcefully_ interface with him_

_? Because that's where it was going._

_I…..don't want a sparkling._

_Not now. _

_If he wants it, he will have to try harder. _

_But…..I think it going to become clear who will succumb first very soon. _

_If I was to have one, I don't want him to be the father._

_He's undependable , as a father, as a con,as a friend…..as anything. _

_I wonder how long it will take Ratchet and Airachnid to come after me…. then I've got them._

_Wait…..THAT'S WHY I'M HERE?!'_

**Someone mentioned in an earlier review "OOC". What does that mean? Anyway, I need a name for the new faction. Please give suggestions.**


	11. Let The Guilt Go

Airachnid had finally gotten to meet her sparklings.

As she sat near the berth, next to Ratchet, she could not have felt more happy.

"They're…beautiful."

"Airachnid?"

"Yes?"

"When I took the sparklings out…Arcee came, and I had to fight her to keep her away from Fission. I think…I think I may have killed her."

"Don't let that bother you. She's tough, and has survived almost everything I threw at her."

"But…..I…."

She placed a servo on Ratchet's chin and forced him to look at her.

"It wasn't your fault. She was the one that attacked our son."

She kissed him,melting into his soon-after embrace.

After a long minute, they separated.

"It's getting late. We should probably get some recharge."

"Agreed."

They walked to the end on either side of the berth, climbed in and were out like a light.


	12. Come And Get Me

Starscream had just woken up from a well deserved midday recharge nap.

It was late, so he thought he would probably be up all night.

As he looked at the blank walls of the Harbinger,he wondered why Arcee's response to his actions had been so negative.

'_After all, I was only trying to help her heal._

_But she wouldn't accept my help, or that of any Decepticon.'_

He heard a tool clatter to the floor on his right,looked up, and saw the very femme he'd been thinking about.

"Hello, my dear."

She said nothing, only getting down on all fours, and coming over to the berth.

Arcee hopped up, coming closer as Starscream's concern continued to grow.

"Ar-Arcee?"

And then she spoke, in a low, crackly voice.

"I've been thinking. One of us was going to give out sooner or -"

A smirk appeared on the Seeker's faceplate, followed by a sharp cackle.

"So, it was you then. You who finally went against your nature to relieve your 'stress'!? Hhahahhaha! But what of your three remaining friends? What would _they_ think?

"When they find me and offline your aft, there's no one to tell them."

"Then by all means, come and get me."

As she pounced on him, Starscream had thought all hope was lost.

But a small spark remained…..


	13. My Loyalties

"Wake up, 'Con."

Starscream's optics slowly opened, only to find Arcee on him, tracing her fingers over his chassis contours.

"Was it all you hoped for?"

Starscream lowered his head and swirled his glossa around Arcee's navel, making her shiver.

"More than that."

Swirling ceased, Starscream trailed his fingers down her inner thigh, the screeching sound only adding to his arousal.

"Shall I claim you again?"

"Ta-take your shot…."

(I don't have the nerve to put the rest into text…..=()

Megatron's POV

The head console at the bridge of the warship blared at Megatron as he made his way to it, shut it off, and looked at it to see what the problem was.

'_A Decepticon transport. Hmmm….._'

"Decepticon transport, This is the warship Nemesis. Do you require assistance?"

"_Lord Megatron. This is the transport Ascendancy, Divebomb speaking."_

"Ah! Nearly one of my best seekers! Sadly…your brother is no longer with us."

"_He is terminated, then?"_

"No, Starscream is a traitor."

"_He chose his own fate. But even if given the chance, I will not terminate him."_

"Never mind that. Any other personnel on the ship?"

"_My brothers and Sparkmate."_

"Sparkmate?"

"_Hornet."_

Megatron paused at this, wondering if Divebomb knew who Hornet was related to(Bee).

"_My lord?_"

"Very well. Docking bay 3-97 is open."

Ooooooooo….new Cons!


	14. I Can't Believe My Typing Fingers

___Heresarewriteforyall._

___IcantbelieveImdoingthisbutheresalemonforyall._

"This is wrong."

Starscream stopped his minstrations to her thighs and adopted a confused and slightly hurt look.

"But what about your stress?"

"Ah-ah-ah, you didn't let me finish. This is wrong ... but it feels good."

The Seeker's mood seemed to lighten as he embraced Arcee, placing his lips on hers and demanding entry. She complied, and their glossi launched into a fierce tango, wrapping and unwrapping. Darting around her mouth, Starscream began to see something: he had indeed fallen in love with this little femme. It could be the only reason he'd saved her to begin with.

Lips parting, the femme flipped onto her back, Starscream knowing instantly what she wanted. He held out a claw to the wheel on her backstrut, and flicked it three times. Arcee's optics dimmed and she let out a breathy moan. He extended his reach to her winglets, rubbing them as he had before. This time, her head lolled about, moving in time with each movement of his claws.

Early foreplay retired, Arcee groped around between Starscream's legs, and found the long, hard length she'd been looking for. Using her servo, she pumped his spike up and down the length, making the Seeker shiver. The feeling of her fingers around him was unbelieveable, despite having felt this before. Soon after, he was taken in her mouth, with Arcee humming as she sucked on his length lightly. Now_ that_...that was different. As torturous as it was, she let his go just as overload was about to claim him.

"A-are you trying to torture me?"

A smirk crossed her faceplate.

"Maybe...yes...of course."

"Well...shall we end the foreplay?"

Her port plates slid open, exposing her port to him for the second time. Starscream felt his spike begin to pulsate as he lowered himself onto her. It still surprised her that anything as large as Starscream's member could fit in her at all. But, anatomy was anatomy. He gave her one last heated kiss before he gently thrust into her. The shock of how it felt made her optics widen. A groan from both of them simultaneously was heard. Another thrust came, more forcefully. Within a moment, They came faster and harder, transfluid leaking and pooling onto the floor. She couldn't feel her servos, her pedes, her helm, anything but the building warmth between her pedes .

Sensing his overload, the Seeker gave one last long thrust.

"Ar-Arcee!"

Finally Arcee gave out, her vision was overcome by a blast of white as she overloaded around the Seeker on top of her, and felt him return the favor. They rolled over, bumped forehelms, and took several long breaths before exchanging word of compassion, love, and apprieciation. In these minutes of lovely afterglow, Arcee couldn't think of anything but the mech that had changed her world.

But deep inside her, a little surprise was waiting...


	15. Dim, Dark Quiet

Later, Arcee would realize that she never knew how much time had passed, or how many Vehicons she downed. Ripping into them like stuffed toys, severing helms from chasisses, putting smoking holes through sparks, she remembered what had transpired that morning.

Starscream had woken her, telling her that the day of vengeance had arrived. He had meant that the entire Cybertronian population on this planet were currently battling over an Energon source spanning a mountain range. He had caught her attention most of all by telling her that Airachnid and her sparkmate were there.

They had left as soon as possible.

The scene they arrived at was a gruesome one. Vehicon and human corpses were scattered like leaves. Crashed vehicles were everywere. She saw things in the smoke and fire. Arcee saw Optimus, dueling against Megatron, Dreadwing, and Ratchet. She saw Wheeljack, coming blade to tentacle with Soundwave, and three Seekers Arcee did not recognize. And finally, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, desperately fighting Knockout, Airachnid, and a femme that escaped Arcee's knowledge.

The most frustrating part of this battle was the sheer number of Vehicons present. Every time an opening to her two targets was found, the annoying little minions would fill it up.

When a lull in the fighting came about, the femme raced towards her leader. She jumped up high in the air, and landed a furious kick on the traitorous medic who would've landed a blow on the Prime's backstrut.

The blades hidden in her forearms unsheathed themselves as Ratchet got to his pedes and retrieved his own weapons.

Arcee mentally braced herself for what had to be done. This wasn't her friend anymore.

It was all for naught.

While Optimus had been trading slashes and parries with Dreadwing, and Arcee distracted with Ratchet, Megatron had been completely forgotten.

He casually walked up behind the dueling two-wheeler, grasped her shoulder, and thrusted his blade right through her chestplate.

Screams issued forth from the vocal emitter of every Autobot there, as well as Starscream.

Energon and chipped blue armor plating flew far and wide.

As her life drained away, Arcee's helm tipped back, her limbs went still, and her body faded to gunmetal gray.

Peeling the husk off of his blade, Megatron turned to the crowd below him, smiled coldly, and threw the body down to Optimus's pede joints, which had sunk into the dirt from the shock.

The smile disappeared from Megatron's faceplate as a missle hit him square in the backstrut, as did a livid Seeker, Blaster firing like chainguns into the Warlord's dermic plating.

Megatron was catapulted down from the hill, Starscream still assaulting him. Optimus took advantage of the situation to extend an arm blade and ram it into Megatron's shoulder plating.

The Autobots and Decepticons alike watched as the Warlord was reduced to a barely standing Energon-leaking wreck.

"Re...treat."

He tumbled to the ground, moving slowly in a crawl towards the now open Decepticon ground bridge, his minions all following.

All that was left was a Weeping Seeker, a lifeless two-wheeler, four Autobots, and dim, dark quiet.

**That's a wrap on Webs And Scalpels, but the sequel 'Avenger' will be here soon.**

**Till all are one.**


	16. The Epilogue NO ONE EXPECTED

Starscream walked into the Autobot base, carrying his dead love bridal style through it. He set her still form down gently, and stalked off to another room.

That damned Warlord. Starscream cursed him to the darkest depths of the Pit for what he had done. Taking the only love he had from him. Denying him the happiness that he had been taking away for years! Hell would be raised. Pit would be paid.

The symbol on the Seeker's chestplate disgusted him in the sense that it connected him with that monster. Disgusted him in the sense that it had driven Arcee to attempt to offline him for millenia.

Something in the Vosian Seeker known as Starscream broke that fateful day.

The gates that bound his lust for vengeance.

Closing his optics slowly, he sung a slow, soft, ancient Seeker prayer hymn.

"_Unam procreeo sult namn xonen."_

The hymn was meant to be a farewell, expression of love, and hope of being united once again.

Optics still closed, Starscream imagined what life would be like had Arcee not died.

(**Begins to play ; sung by Starscream, in direction to Arcee)**

**I walk a lonely road**

** The only one that I have ever known**

** Don't know where it goes **

**But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street**

** On the Boulevard of broken dreams**

** Where the city sleeps**

** And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone**

** I walk alone**

** I walk alone**

** I walk a-  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

** My shallow spark's the only thing that's beating**

** Sometimes I wish you would find me again  
**

**'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah **

**I'm walking down the line**

** That divides me somewhere in my mind**

** On the border line of the edge **

**And where I walk alone  
[ Read between the lines of what's**

** Fragged up and everything's all right**

** Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive **

**And I walk alone  
I walk alone **

**I walk alone **

**I walk alone I walk a-  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me **

**My shallow spark'sthe only thing that's beating **

**Sometimes I wish you would find me again  
**

**'Til then I'll walk alone...**

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah**

** I walk alone I walk a-  
I walk this empty street **

**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**

** Where the city sleeps**

** And I'm the only one and I walk a..  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me**

** My shallow spark's the only thing that's beating **

**Sometimes I wish you would find me again**

** 'Til then I'll walk alone...**

His resolution was clear,

Megatron must die.


End file.
